Saimeno Love Hotel Extended
by ZekeFreek
Summary: An extension of Himiko's Love Hotel Event. Spoilers for up to Chapter 4-ish. Saihara/Yumeno, obviously.


**(A/N: So I wrote this because I really really love this pairing and it's super under-represented at the moment. It's an extension of their love hotel event, literally carrying from the last sentence. Hope you guys like it.)**

...I fell backwards onto the elaborate bedding behind us, Yumeno-san still clinging to me. Just when I thought things would start winding down, they picked right back up again.

My face turned red… I hadn't expected things to get to this level.

"Shuichi… for a wolf, you aren't very aggressive…", she murmured under her breath. I could feel each syllable against my chest as warm bursts of air.

That's right... I am, or was… a wolf.

"Ha… Well, that kind of thing… just isn't in my nature… sorry if that disappoints you", I admitted, feeling slightly more guilty than I reasonably should.

"I even said you could take it… the magic inside me", Yumeno-san told me in a hushed whisper. I didn't know exactly what she meant by that… although I had a few guesses.

I bit my lip. I was starting to feel more guilty. I know this is just her fantasy but for whatever reason, I felt I should be doing more as her familiar. I couldn't explain why I thought that way.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her as she had to me. She moaned impatiently, sensing my hesitation. I tightened my hold on her… she felt so small that I was afraid I'd hurt her if I gave it my all. Probably an unfounded fear, but that was how I felt.

"Shuichi… why are you so reluctant? This isn't something… a mere retainer normally gets to experience…", Yumeno-san complained… she didn't sound angry though, more just curious.

"Like I said… this kind of thing is unfamiliar to me", I said. It wasn't a great excuse, but I didn't know what else to tell her. She lifted her head from my chest and stared me right in the eyes.

"I see… that's probably my fault as your master. I should demonstrate what I mean… for a retainer, you're too clever… making me pamper you when I was the one asking for it", Yumeno-san replied as she leaned in closer.

Yumeno-san's hair brushed past my cheek as she started nibbling lightly on my ear. I nearly jolted from the surprise…

"Y-Yumeno-san!", I shouted, my eyes widening.

But of course she didn't answer. Her body wriggled as it pressed against me, but that sensation was drowned out by the ticklish gnawing happening above. It was a wholly unfamiliar sensation… but not an unpleasant one.

After a moment, she dropped down and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her face was nearly up against mine. "Something like that, okay?", she said as she pulled me to the side and flipped me over top of her, our positions reversed.

I was now looking down at Yumeno-san, her eyes looking back up at me expectantly. Her hat had fallen off, and her red hair messily spread out across the sheets. I was lost in the sight of it until she parted her hair back on one side, revealing her pale ear.

I took a deep breath… I was going to do this? My eyes tried to dart around nervously, but of course all I could see was her. "O-Okay… Yumeno-san… I'm g-going to do it, okay?", I stuttered out anxiously.

"Hm… Don't you think you're being too formal about this? I mean… even in this situation, you're addressing me like that…", she said, making a depressed face. She was right of course but…

No. I shouldn't keep hesitating… she'll be unhappy if I do.

"R-Right… H-Himiko…", I said as if I was swallowing a lump of anxiety in my throat. She had an almost cat-like smile to hearing that… I guess it was good then.

Just as I was about to lean in, she stopped me.

"I k-know what I said about you being reluctant… but remember, our contract forbids you from harming me…", she warned. I smiled faintly. So she was just as nervous as me… that put me at ease, just a little.

"Don't worry… H-Himiko… as your familiar, I wouldn't dare think of it", I said, trying to put her at ease as well. Huh, maybe I was starting to get into this as well.

I leaned in and started nibbling gently on her ear. It was difficult to find the right intensity for this sort of thing… she wriggled and moaned as I gnawed around the edges. W-Was I like this a moment ago?

I couldn't see her face like this… but she sounded happy. And more than I thought it would… that made me happy too.

After a moment, as if by instinct, I pulled back and switched to her other ear without any prompt from her. "S-Shuichi! T-That's good… this is w-what it means… to pamper me… remember this", she said in excited gasps… she was trying to sound cool but it didn't come across that way.

Awhile later I pulled myself away from her, but she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me back in. She started stroking my hair lightly, "See? I knew you c-could do it, Shuichi… this is why I chose you as my retainer… you hesitate, but you always come through when you're most needed…", she explained in a soothing voice.

"T-Thanks… it's n-nothing", I replied, embarrassed… but I couldn't shake the feeling she was referring to something other than this situation…

"Hey… by that, what do you mean? That I always come through?", I asked her directly as she continued petting my hair. She suddenly stopped and being anxious.

"Uhn… the t-trials, obviously…", she answered hesitantly.

I shot up out of her embrace and raised a brow.

"Y-Yumeno-san!? You remember the trials? B-But this room…", I exclaimed in surprise, my eyes darting around my surroundings. This was definitely the love hotel…

She sat up and crossed her arms, her expression slightly annoyed.

"I can't believe I forgot… that my retainer is also the Super Highschool Level Detective… I should've expected this", she mumbled.

"So you also remember that?", I asked.

Yumeno-san nodded.

"B-But this place is-", I began to say before she cut me off.

"We're supposed to see our ideal partners, right? Well… as the Super Highschool Level Detective… I'm sure you can figure it out from there…", she said, her face turning red.

It only took me a moment.

"Y-Yumeno-san…? Could it be that you said all that because… you were embarrassed to say that you liked me?", I said directly, blushing myself as I did. It was a big assumption, of course, but the only conclusion I could come to.

"W-What about you, Saihara?", she reacted defensively, "Y-You were the one who invited me here of all places…".

I froze for a moment. That's right. I invited Yumeno-san here myself.

She began to push her fingers together nervously.

"I t-thought we both knew what this all meant so… it seemed tiresome to say those things directly…", she stammered.

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Uh… I'm sorry, Yumeno-san… for being so roundabout", I told her sincerely.

She sighed. "No… compared to me, you were as direct as a magic missile…", she admittedly.

There was a brief pause where we looked away from eachother in embarrassment.

She broke the silence.

"S-Saihara… not everyone will admit it… but you've been pulling through for us more than anyone… if it weren't for your determination as a detective, we all would've died ages ago…", she began, her tone shaky.

"Y-You've saved my life… and you avenged Angie and Tenko… I g-guess after all that… I became interested in you…", she admitted, her eyes looking down and her figure trembling from anxiety.

Then she looked at me directly. "I-I t-think you're really cool, Saihara! L-Like a wolf! W-Wolves are really cool too so I…", she declared before trailing off into a nervous fidgeting spurt.

I tried to shake off my own embarrassment.

"Yumeno-san… No… Himiko. I-I have to admit… I admire y-your resolve as well. Even after all the loss and regret you've endured… you're still smiling. For someone like me… well, I really admire that courageous smile", I admitted, my heart pounding.

She looked at me wide-eyed… biting her lip. I could tell from here… that her heart was beating as fast as mine.

"B-Because when I see that s-smile… I find my own resolve to press forward…", I finished. That was it. My true feelings regarding Yumeno-san.

She crawled a little closer to me, her hands trembling as she reached to hold mine.

"S-Shuichi…", she began, "If w-we make it out of here… will you be my retainer?", she asked earnestly. Despite forcing that role on me earlier… here she was asking me… I think she was still too embarrassed to say what she really wanted to say.

If we make it out of here… in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to make it out of this Saishuu Gakuen with Yumeno-san…

"Of course", I answered with conviction, "We'll get out of here together… and I will become your familiar". She buried her face in my chest as I said those words. Wrapping her arms around me once more, she held me tight.

"S-Shuichi… I'm going to loan you some of my magic… it should give you the power to survive this killing game… but after we get out of here… you're going to pay me back in full… that's the contract I'm making right now", she declared.

Before I had time to respond, she leapt up and pressed her lips against mine, pulling me down onto the sheets. It was soft… yet bold. Just as expected of Yumeno-san…

A lot happened that night… and of course she didn't remember anything in the morning… those were the rules of the love hotel, of course. But I knew her feelings were genuine…

No matter what, I was filled with new resolve to escape this killing game… together with her.

END.


End file.
